Fantaisie pour une balle
by Natth
Summary: Fuji voudrait bien déclarer son amour à Tezuka. Mais un petit incident l'en empêche.


**Auteur :** Natth 

**Série :** Prince of Tennis

**Genre :** Humour, shonen-ai

**Couple :** Fuji x Tezuka

**Disclamer :** Ils ne sont pas à moi, je les emprunte juste pour une petite histoire.

**Fantaisie pour une balle**

D'habitude, Fuji appréciait de prendre une longue douche après l'entraînement. L'eau chaude massait ses muscles crispés et emportait avec elle toutes ses tensions. Mais ce jour-là, il savait qu'une douche ne suffirait à le libérer de ses soucis. Ou plutôt de son seul souci. Il soupira en y repensant : « Tezuka… »

Il avait aimé Tezuka dès leur première rencontre, alors qu'il participait aux sélections pour devenir titulaire de l'équipe de Seigaku. Depuis, il était certain que l'espoir de se rapprocher de son capitaine, de lui montrer sa valeur et finalement d'être important pour lui l'avait toujours plus soutenu que n'importe quelle ambition sportive. Il croyait qu'à la longue Tezuka se rendrait compte de son attachement pour lui, et, en dépit de sa réserve, finirait par lui montrer son amour. Mais cela ne s'était jamais produit. 

Excellent capitaine et joueur talentueux, Tezuka se montrait relativement froid envers ses équipiers, comme avec les gens en général. Fuji savait que cela n'était qu'une apparence, qu'en réalité Tezuka était sincèrement attaché à ses partenaires, mais son attitude sévère n'encourageait pas les confidences. 

Aussi, Fuji n'avait jamais eu le courage de lui dire ses sentiments. Et leurs relations en restaient l : Tezuka toujours lointain, et Fuji qui espérait, espérait mais sans jamais oser se déclarer. Jusqu'à maintenant, il pensait qu'il avait encore une chance, mais lors des derniers championnats, Tezuka semblait s'être rapproché d'Oishi. 

Lorsque Fuji s'en était aperçu, une jalousie cuisante et une terrible angoisse l'avaient envahi. Ces deux sentiments l'avaient rendu très malheureux, car s'il ne voulait pas perdre l'amour de Tezuka, il tenait aussi beaucoup à l'amitié d'Oishi. Il s'était senti désespéré, misérable, et si seul… Car Fuji était trop fier pour montrer son chagrin. Il restait l'ami souriant et disponible, celui qui parvenait à garder son calme, quelques soient les circonstances. 

Mais à présent, sa décision était prise. Il devait parler à Tezuka et il allait le faire aujourd'hui. Avant qu'il ne soit trop tard, avant qu'il soit plus proche d'Oishi, et que la déclaration de Fuji ne mette en danger leur amitié à tous les trois. 

Fuji décida de sortir de la salle de bain, il n'avait que trop traîné. Il tendit la main vers le robinet, mais il se rendit compte que celui-ci n'était plus là. Stupéfait, il regarda devant lui : non seulement le robinet semblait s'être envolé, mais le dallage de la douche avait disparu. Il entendit derrière lui la voix de Kaidou qui ouvrait la porte de la salle d'eau. Il allait lui demander ce qui avait pu se passer, quand il eut l'impression que quelque chose lui broyait la tête et le projetait violemment sur le mur. Il se sentit rebondir contre tous les murs de la salle de bain avant d'être arrêté net. 

Il n'avait aucune idée de ce qui lui était arrivé. Sous l'effet du choc, la pièce vibrait sous ses yeux et semblait dix fois plus grande que d'habitude. Il se demandait ce qui pouvait bien le tenir, lorsqu'il vit le visage d'un géant devant lui. Il était énorme, quatre ou cinq fois plus grand que lui, et Fuji faillit s'évanouir quand il se rendit compte que c'était celui de Kaidou. 

« Kaidou, qu'est-ce qui t'est arriv ? », lui demanda-t-il. Mais Fuji n'entendit pas sa propre voix. Il essaya de faire des signes pour attirer l'attention de son ami, mais il ne sentait plus ses bras ni ses jambes. C'est alors que Kaidou hurla :

- QUEL EST L'IMBÉCILE QUI A LAISSÉ TRAÎNER UNE BALLE DE TENNIS DANS LA DOUCHE ?

Une balle de tennis ?

Qu'est-ce qu'il voulait dire ?

À moins que… non, non, c'était impossible…

Non, non, pas ça... C' ÉTAIT PAS VRAI !

Il s'était transformé en BALLE DE TENNIS !!!!!

Il paniqua complètement, il commença à hurler, alors que personne n'entendait rien. Comme dans un rêve, il vit entrer Inui, simplement habillé d'une serviette autour des reins. 

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? demanda-il.

« Je me suis transformé en balle de tennis !! », hurla silencieusement Fuji.

- J'ai marché sur une balle de tennis et je suis tombé par terre, dit Kaidou.

« Par pitié, aide-moi Inui ! Tezuka, au secours !!! »

- Comment es-tu tombé, est-ce que tu as mal quelque part ? s'inquiéta Inui.

- Non, ça va, mais si je tenais le crétin qui a laissé cette balle ici…  

- Si tu n'as rien, ce n'est pas grave, répondit calmement Inui. Donne-moi cette balle, je vais demander à quelqu'un de la ranger.

Fuji passa dans la main d'Inui, puis traversa la pièce à une vitesse qui lui sembla vertigineuse. Inui entrouvrit légèrement la porte, et Fuji se trouva nez à nez avec Ryoma.

- Echizen, est-ce que tu vas t'entraîner ? Quelqu'un a oublié cette balle sous la douche. Il faudrait la laisser dehors pour qu'elle sèche rapidement.

- D'accord, répondit-il.

Le jeune garçon récupéra la balle et se dirigea vers les terrains de tennis. Fuji eut encore le temps d'entendre la fin de la conversation :

- Quand même, j'aimerais vraiment savoir qui a oublié cette balle…

- Cesse de penser à ça, voyons, viens plutôt me frotter le dos…

Au moment où ils allaient sortir du vestiaire, Momoshiro jaillit devant eux.

- Salut, Ryoma-kun, dit-il en frottant la tête de son ami. Alors, déjà fini l'entraînement ? C'est chouette d'avoir un après-midi de libre, non ?

- Je retournerai m'entraîner après le repas.

- Ha la là, toujours aussi acharné au travail, hein ? Bon, moi je vais en profiter de cet après-midi. Le temps de prendre une douche, et…

- Il faudra que tu attendes, Inui et Kaidou sont dans la salle de bain.

- Ensemble, t'es sûr ?

- Oui.

- Oh non, c'est pas vrai ! Hier, ils ont passé deux heures sous la douche. Ils sont intenables, faudrait leur interdire d'y aller en même temps. S'ils veulent être tous les deux, y'a d'autres endroits plus pratiques.

- Qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire s'ils passent leur temps sous la douche ?  

- Ça me fait qu'aujourd'hui j'ai rendez-vous avec Takashi, et que j'ai à peine un quart d'heure avant de partir si je ne veux pas être en retard. Faut encore que je range mes affaires, que je prenne ma douche… Alors tu peux être sûr qu'ils vont sortir vite fait !

Momoshiro courut vers la salle de bain en criant : 

- Inui, Kaidou, vous avez intérêt à vous dépêcher, sinon je vous jette dehors tout nus…

Ryoma les laissa se disputer et rejoignit un des terrains. Là, il jeta négligemment Fuji sur le banc de touche puis partit déjeûner.

S'il avait eu une bouche, Fuji aurait bien soupiré de soulagement. Il était enfin au calme, sans personne qui lui marchait dessus, se le passait de main en main, et surtout sans Ryoma qui s'amusait à le lancer et à le rattraper. Il aurait sans doute été malade, s'il avait encore eu un estomac. 

Cette pensée lui rappela sa situation, et Fuji chercha un moyen pour retrouver son état normal. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il aurait pu faire ? Il ignorait la raison de sa transformation, et ne voyait pas comment montrer aux autres que son esprit était enfermé dans une balle de tennis. Il était vraiment désespéré. Sa situation lui semblait sans issue. 

Il ne redeviendrait plus jamais un garçon normal, il ne jouerait plus jamais au tennis (enfin, pas en tant que joueur), il ne pourrait plus jamais participer à un seul championnat. Et surtout, il ne pourrait plus jamais, jamais déclarer ses sentiments à Tezuka.

Il était perdu dans ces noires pensées quand il se rendit compte que deux joueurs venaient d'entrer sur le terrain. Il se sentit bondir de joie lorsqu'il reconnut Tezuka. Ce dernier était accompagné d'Oishi, et à première vue ils allaient commencer à s'entraîner. 

Fuji eut un pincement au cœur quand il se rappela qu'il avait demandé à Tezuka s'ils pouvaient déjeuner ensemble, pour qu'il lui donne des conseils sur sa manière de jouer. En fait, il espérait ce jour-là lui avouer son amour, mais c'était désormais impossible. Il n'était même pas venu au rendez-vous, et maintenant Tezuka devait penser qu'il se moquait de lui, car il n'avait pas pu lui donner la raison de son absence. 

C'était vraiment très dur de le voir là, si proche et pourtant plus lointain que jamais. En plus, il était en compagnie d'Oishi. « Tant mieux », pensa Fuji. « Je préfère qu'ils soient ensemble. Comme ça, si Tezuka avait quelques sentiments pour moi, il sera moins malheureux si Oishi le console de ma disparition. Il doit être heureux d'être avec lui d'ailleurs… ». 

Mais en regardant plus attentivement, Fuji s'aperçut que son capitaine ne semblait pas heureux du tout. Il avait l'air au contraire assez soucieux. D'ailleurs, Oishi le remarqua aussi.   

- Tu devrais arrêter d'y penser, Tezuka. Je suis sûr qu'il n'est rien arrivé à Fuji. Il a dû avoir un empêchement de dernière minute et n'a pas pu te prévenir.

- Tu as sans doute raison, soupira Tezuka. Mais… mais j'avais tellement besoin de le voir aujourd'hui ! J'avais enfin trouver le courage de lui avouer mes sentiments, mais lui… Mais qu'est-ce qui pouvait y avoir de plus important…

Très énervé, Tezuka laissa tomber sa raquette et s'assit sur le sol. Il semblait au bord des larmes. Inquiet, Oishi traversa le terrain et vint s'asseoir à côté de lui.

- Tu comprends, continua Tezuka, je n'ai pas compris tout de suite que je l'aimais autant. Mais je me sentais de plus en plus attaché à lui, et le dernier championnat a été une révélation pour moi. À présent, je l'aime, j'en suis certain, et je voudrais tellement le lui dire.

Fuji regardait la scène sans y croire. Tezuka, qui était d'ordinaire plus solide qu'un roc, paraissait d'un seul coup si fragile, si perdu. Fuji avait envie de le prendre dans ses bras, de lui dire de ne pas s'inquiéter car il éprouvait les mêmes sentiments que lui. Il écouta attentivement la suite de la conversation.

- Il n'y a qu'à toi que j'ai pu en parler. Si tu n'avais pas été là, je ne sais pas si j'aurais compris mes nouveaux sentiments envers Fuji, et surtout je n'aurais jamais oser les lui déclarer.

- C'est normal, les amis sont faits pour ça.  

Fuji nageait en plein bonheur. Tezuka, l'homme de sa vie n'était pas amoureux d'Oishi. Il ne pensait qu'à lui, rêvait de lui avouer son amour et… s'il ne s'était stupidement transformé en balle de tennis, ils seraient déjà ensemble ! Il fallait À TOUT PRIX qu'il retrouve son apparence normale.

- Mais j'ai bien peur qu'il ne soit déjà trop tard, ajouta Tezuka.

Hein ?

- Pourquoi dis-tu ça ?

- Je… je crois que Fuji est tombé amoureux de Momoshiro. Ils discutent et s'entraînent souvent tous les deux. Ils s'entendent si bien.

Mais non, pas du tout ! C'est vrai que Momoshiro et lui étaient amis, mais il n'avaient jamais été amoureux. D'ailleurs, Momoshiro semblait s'intéresser de plus en plus à Kawamura, et pas du tout à lui.

- Je crois que tu te trompes, Tezuka. Je n'ai pas l'impression qu'ils soient aussi proches que tu le dis.

- En tous cas, répondit tristement Tezuka, Fuji et moi ne sommes pas proches du tout. Tout compte fait, je pense que je ne devrais pas lui avouer mes sentiments. Il ne les partage pas, et il serait sans doute gêné par ma déclaration.

Oh non, pas ça ! Il avait tellement espéré ce moment. Et dire que sans cette fichue apparence… Il se sentit paniquer, il fallait qu'il fasse quelque chose, n'importe quoi ! Il se mit à hurler pour tenter d'attirer leur attention, mais malheureusement personne ne pouvait l'entendre. Cela l'énerva tellement qu'il commença à rebondir sur le banc.

- Mais qu'est-ce qui arrive à cette balle ? dit Oishi.

- C'est bizarre, je n'ai pourtant vu personne la lancer, ajouta Tezuka.

« Tezuka, c'est moi, Fuji. Tu te trompes, je ne suis pas amoureux de Momoshiro. C'est toi que j'aime, pour toujours. AAAhhhh !! »

Fuji s'était tellement agité qu'il était tombé du banc et avait traversé le grillage puis la haie, disparaissant temporairement aux yeux de ses amis.

« Je… je crois que j'ai réussi à attirer leur attention. Maintenant, je dois leur faire comprendre qui je suis, mais ça, ça va être plus dur. »

Alors que Tezuka et Oishi s'approchaient du banc, Fuji tenta de se redresser. Et, à son grand étonnement, il y parvint. Miraculeusement, il avait retrouvé son apparence normale, il n'était plus sous la forme d'une balle de tennis ! De joie, il faillit se jeter dans les bras de Tezuka. Cependant…

- Fuji, qu'est-ce que tu fais ici… dans cette tenue ? demanda Oishi, très gêné.

- Quoi, quelle tenue ?

Oishi se rapprocha et lui dit plus doucement :

- Fuji, tu es tout nu.

- Quoi ! Oh non…

Fuji plongea derrière la haie, rouge de confusion. « Tezuka va me massacrer », pensa-t-il.

- Attends-moi là, je reviens, lui dit Oishi.

Ce dernier se dirigea vers son sac de sport et en sortit un sur vêtement propre. 

- Tiens, dit-il à Fuji. Tu as de la chance que j'en ai un de rechange avec moi.

Le jeune homme s'habilla rapidement puis se releva, s'attendant à des remarques glaciales de la part de son capitaine. Mais à son grand étonnement, Tezuka ne lui dit rien. Il ne semblait pas en colère, il se contentait de le dévorer des yeux.

Alors, comme dans un rêve, Fuji se dirigea vers lui. Il fallait qu'il prenne l'initiative. Maintenant qu'il connaissait leurs sentiments réciproques, c'était à lui de le faire. Il s'approcha lentement de Tezuka et lui prit doucement la main.

Ils restèrent quelques instants sans bouger, savourant cet instant. Puis ils s'éloignèrent, toujours main dans la main, sous le regard satisfait d'Oishi.     

**FIN**


End file.
